Such distribution cabinets, in addition to having sufficient physical stability and sufficient IP security, i.e. imperviousness to rain and spraywater, and an ability to resist vandalism etc., need to meet further requirements today, for example should not emit excessive electromagnetic radiation to the surrounding environment and, for use primarily in warmer countries, the temperatures in the interior of the distribution cabinet should not rise too high despite the heat-emitting electrical assemblies accommodated there, but should also not sink too low.
A further problem in addition to the repair work is that of the lateral extension of distribution cabinets which should firstly make it possible to laterally connect the two distribution cabinets fixedly and such that they are aligned and should secondly take place as quickly as possible, as is also the case for repair work.
Therefore, if possible the construction of a base beneath the body to be attached should preferably be dispensed with.